S3 (Sssht! it's Secret)
by Sayaka Dini
Summary: Byun Baekhyun tidak kuat dengan alkohol. Sekali saja ia mabuk, ia bisa melakukan apa saja diluar dugaan. "Ciuman yang tadi malam itu tidak berarti apa-apa, iya kan?" "Tentu saja. Kita masih berteman." Karena hubungan gay masih tabu di negara korea, apalagi jika terjadi diantara para idol EXO yg berada di puncak ketenaran / Semi AU—Boyband Idol life / Chanbaek-Baekyeol
1. Chapter 1

Skinship di antara namja adalah hal yang wajar dalam budaya korea selatan. Layaknya skinship antara yeoja. Saling merangkul, berpelukan, back hug, menampar bokong, memijat paha, mencium tengkuk, dan skinship lainnya. Jika dilakukan antara dua orang sesama jenis yang sudah akrab bagaikan saudara rasanya wajar, bahkan bisa dibilang mereka menggunakan skinship itu sebagai bahan candaan mereka.

Tapi jika itu sudah menyangkup sebuah ciuman —dalam hal ini yang dimaksud ciuman antara bibir, bukan ciuman di pipi atau yang lainnya... Akan beda cerita namanya... Apalagi jika sebuah perasaan lain yang mampu meningkatkan debaran jantung ditambahkan dalam ciuman antara dua pasang bibir itu...

...namanya bukan lagi sekedar skinship biasa, tapi...

.

.

.

.

_**"Ssshht! Ini rahasia..." **_—Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara berat yang terdengar seksi.

.

.

.

.

**Tittle: S3 **

**(Sssht! ...it'S Secret)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Setting:**

**Semi****—AU / Semi—Canon**

**Boyband—Idol Life**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Pintu kulkas itu dibuka. Baekhyun agak membungkuk untuk melihat isinya. "Jongdae-yah!" ia berteriak, sambil mengambil salah satu botol wine yang berderet di sana. "Apa yang ini?" tanyanya, sambil berdiri tegak dan mengacungkan botol itu pada Chen yang duduk di ruang tengah.

Chen sedikit mendongak dari posisinya yang tiduran di atas sofa panjang. "Oh! Yang itu!"

"Ambil berapa?" tanya Baekhyun —masih berdiri di depan kulkas.

Chen menoleh pada Suho yang duduk di lantai. Sang leader bersandar di kaki sofa panjang satunya lagi dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo duduk bersila di atasnya —mereka berempat nonton drama bersama setelah sesi latihan vocal beberapa menit lalu.

"Joonmyun-hyung," Chen memanggil. "Butuh beberapa botol?"

"Dua saja, jangan sampai terlalu mabuk. Besok kita latihan lagi."

Chen kembali menoleh ke belakang. "Dua Baek!"

"Aku mendengarnya! Tidak usah diulang lagi!"

Chen mencibir, "Aku kan ingin memberitahu. Hargai suaraku dong!"

Baekhyun nyengir sambil memegang dua botol di kedua tangannya, dan mendorong pintu kulkas menggunakan lutut kakinya."Simpan saja suaramu untuk latihan besok!" ia sengaja berbicara keras agar terdengar sampai ruang tengah. "Aku sudah bosan mendengarnya," candanya lagi dengan nada yang pura-pura sarkastik.

"Kau saja yang bosan, tapi penggemarku tidak," balas Chen tak mau kalah.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Kau saja yang bosan, tapi penggemarku tidak," Baekhyun meniru ucapan Chen tapi dengan raut wajah berlebihan dan bibir yang sengaja dimaju-majukan —tak lupa dengan suara yang sengaja dicemprengkan meniru suara Chen.

Luhan dan Suho terbahak, Kyungsoo ikut terkekeh sambil menutup mulutnya. Chen pura-pura kesal dengan melempar bantalnya di punggung Baekhyun, tapi ia juga ikut tertawa melihat mimik Baekhyun yang terlalu berlebihan menerutnya.

Baekhyun nyengir bangga melihat teman-temannya —yang sejak tadi memasang wajah menekuk sehabis latihan— kini tertawa. Ia meletakkan dua botol wine di atas meja persegi di tengah-tengah sofa tersebut di antara bungkusan snack dan biskuit. "Ah, aku lupa gelasnya." Baekhyun yang hampir duduk, kembali berdiri tegak dan berputar menuju dapur, meski jelas-jelas tak ada yang menyuruhnya.

Ponsel di sakunya bergetar saat Baekhyun baru mengambil dua gelas di rak peralatan makanan. Ia menggeser sebentar layarnya, lalu menghimpit ponsel itu di antara bahu dan telinganya sementara ia kembali mengambil dua gelas di masing-masing tangannya. Lalu mulai melangkah keluar dapur.

"Oh? Chanyeollie? Kau sudah mau pulang?"

"Ya. Aku dalam perjalanan. Apa kau mau nitip sesuatu?"

Baekhyun mengerling ke atas. Ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng. "Ah, tidak usah. Aku akan minta tolong nuuna style saja untuk membelikannya untukku."

"Wae?" suara Chanyeol di sana terdengar memprotes. "Mumpung aku di luar nih."

"Yach. Kau tidak memperhatikan jam berapa sekarang?"

"Masih jam sembilan malam. Belum terlalu larut kok."

"Justru itu, pabbo. Di luar masih ramai. Sekali kau keluar dari mobil, orang-orang akan menyadarimu. Tinggimu saja hampir menyamai tiang listrik. Bisa-bisa sasaeng akan terus mengikutimu. Kau mau begitu, hah?"

Chanyeol malah terkekeh di ujung sana. "Arraso."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Kalau gitu cepatlah pulang. Hati-hati di jalan."

"Ya, sampai nanti."

"Aing~"

Baekhyun yang sudah kembali ke ruang tengah, meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja sebelum menyimpan ponselnya di saku celananya.

"Siapa?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Chanyeol."

"Oh. Dia bentar lagi kembali?"

"Neh," Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu duduk bersila di atas karpet di samping meja persegi. " Dia sedang dalam perjalanan dari rumahnya, mungkin 30 menit lagi sampai di dorm."

"Kenapa gelasnya cuma empat?" tanya Luhan, mengingat mereka sekarang ada lima orang —line vocal

"Aku tidak ikutan minum," timpal Baekhyun. "Aku hanya mengambilnya dari kulkas karena kalian bilang mau mencoba wine mahal yang disimpan Kris-hyung. Mumpung orangnya belum pulang kan?" Baekhyun nyengir jahil.

"Tapi tidak seru kalau kau juga tidak ikutan minum, Baek," celetuk Chen.

"Aku juga tidak ikutan minum lho," tambah Kyungsoo.

"Oh, jadi ini milik Kris." Suho baru sadar. "Apa tidak dimarahi kalau kita menghabiskannya?" —Suho mengambil salah satu botol dan melihat label merek yang menempel di sana.

"Gwencana," Baekhyun mengangguk enteng. "Ku lihat masih ada dua botol lagi di kulkas. Lagipula kalau memang wine-nya sangat mahal, minta Joonmyun hyung saja yang menggantikannya nanti."

Suho mengernyit. "Kenapa bukan kau saja?"

Baekhyun nyengir. "Aku 'kan tidak ikutan minum."

"Yach! Yach! Itu namanya kau mau selamat sendiri!" Chen menudingnya. Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Teman-teman. Aku juga tidak ikutan minum," ulang Kyungsoo —sedikit kesal karena diabaikan.

Luhan di sampingnya terkekeh sambil meraih bahu kecil Kyungsoo. "Wae? Cobalah minum sedikit. Benar kata Jongdae tadi, tidak seru kalau kita berlima tidak minum sama-sama."

"Tapi kalau aku mabuk, biasanya aku bertindak aneh," Baekhyun memperingati.

"Biar pun tidak sedang mabuk, kau biasanya juga bertindak aneh. Kau 'kan memang aneh?" balas Chen, lalu terkekeh bersama Suho.

"Aku sendiri biasanya langsung pingsan," tambah Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa Kyungsoo lebih aneh daripada aku. Mana ada 'orang yang mengaku paling kuat' di Exo, langsung pingsan hanya karena minum wine?"

Semuanya tergelak. Kyungsoo memukul bahu Baekhyun —yang hanya meringis sebentar lalu tertawa bersama yang lain.

Tapi pada akhirnya, karena dorongan Luhan, Suho dan Chen yang mengatakan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena mereka berada di dalam dorm, dan tidak ada yang melihat kecuali member mereka sendiri. Malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk minum lebih dari tiga cangkir gelas...

Kyungsoo langsung teler dengan mata terpejam di atas sofa. Baekhyun mulai ngelantur —berbicara entah apa. Sesekali ia meraung seperti serigala sambil merangkak ke sana ke mari —mungkin sedang membayangkan tentang koreo dance mereka yang berkonsep serigala. Luhan, Chen, dan Suho yang menertawainya malah membuat Baekhyun—yang mabuk— semakin bersemangat untuk bertindak aneh.

"Joget-joget-joget!"

Sorakan ketiga temannya yang juga setengah mabuk, memprovokasi Baekhyun yang mabuk berat.

"Sexy dance! Sexy Dance!" Chen menunjuk-nunjuk Baekhyun. Kemudian ia tertawa terbahak-bahak saat Baekhyun menggoyangkan pantatnya sambil mengacak rambut dengan gerakan erotis. Luhan dan Suho juga tak berhenti tertawa.

"Perutku sakit." Suho memegang perutnya yang terus bergetar karena tertawa. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, perlahan matanya terpejam karena kelelahan.

"Aku pulang~" Seruan lain terdengar dari pintu depan dorm. Chanyeol masuk sambil menenteng tasnya. Keningnya sedikit berkerut mendengar suara tawa di ruang tengah. Ia melangkah masuk lebih dalam. "Apa-apaan ini?" Chanyeol terkejut melihat kekacauan di ruang tengah dorm mereka.

Bau alkohol sedikit menyengat mencemari udara di ruang tengah tersebut. Sampah snack dan remah-remah biskuit berserakan di sekitar meja dan sofa. Kyungsoo terbaring di sofa dengan wajah memerah dan tangan terkulai. Suho tertidur duduk di lantai dengan posisi membungkuk di depan meja. Chen dan Luhan yang duduk bersila di sofa yang sama, sedang bertepuk tangan menyoraki Baekhyun yang terlihat sedang berdiri di depan mereka sambil membuka bajunya.

"Buka! Buka! Buka!"

"Yach! Yach! Yach!" di sisi lain Chanyeol juga berteriak sambil menunjuk Baekhyun. Ia berjalan cepat setelah menjatuhkan tasnya. Chanyeol segera menahan lengan Baekhyun yang sudah mengangkat tangan —nyaris melepaskan kaosnya dari atas kepala. "Yach! Kau mau apa? Kau bisa masuk angin bodoh!"

"Dia mabuk!" Luhan berseru menuding Baekhyun —seperti anak kecil yang melapor pada guru mereka.

"Yeollie!" Baekhyun sendiri langsung memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dengan gerakan linglung —benar-benar terllihat sedang mabuk berat. "Kau kembali~" Baekhyun mengelus dada Chanyeol menggunakan kepalanya, seperti anak kucing yang merajuk pada induknya. Baekhyun terkekeh geli. "Yeollie~~"

Chanyeol tertegun beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia menghela nafas lelah. "Ya ampun."

"Kami pulang~" suara dari pintu depan dorm seperti sebuah penyelamat bagi Chanyeol. Kris berjalan masuk dengan Tao yang mengekor di belakang. Sama seperti Chanyeol, mereka terkejut setelah melihat kondisi ruang tengah dorm mereka.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Hyung!" Chanyeol yang masih berdiri —dipeluk erat oleh Baekhyun, memasang wajah memelas pada Kris. "Bantu aku."

.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Tapi Chanyeol masih belun bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Sudah berapa kali ia berguling di atas kasurnya. Mencari posisi nyaman, namun tak juga berhasil membuat ia terlelap.

"Haaah..." Chanyeol menghela nafas. Ia menendang selimutnya dan beranjak duduk di atas ranjang. Mungkin segelas air bisa membantunya menenangkan pikiran dan segera tidur. Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar. Dorm terlihat remang, hanya ada pencahayaan dari lampu kuning-—lampu tidur yang menyala di atas rak di samping tv plasma di ruang tengah, dan cahaya lampu teras balkon yang masuk melalui pintu kaca balkon.

Chanyeol melangkah pelan menuju dapur. Ada cahaya lain yang muncul dari lampu kulkas yang terbuka. Alis Chanyeol tertekuk, melihat sepasang kaki yang terbaring di sela-sela bawah pintu kulkas yang terbuka tersebut. Ia mendekat, dan keningnya semakin berkerut melihat siapa yang duduk di selonjoran di balik pintu kulkas tersebut.

Baekhyun dengan gerakan linglung memegang botol wine, mengangkatnya dan meminumnya langsung dari botol wine tersebut.

"Astaga, Baekhyunnie!"

Chanyeol merampas botol tersebut. Botol yang terbalik teracung ke atas itu, membuat cairan wine berwarna ungu tumpah di bibir Baekhyun, membasahi dagu dan mengalir di lehernya. Chanyeol melotot. Ia meletakkan botol di atas counter dapur dan segera menyambar serbet terdekat. Ia berjongkok di samping Baekhyun.

"Aaing~ berikan padaku~" Baekhyun merengek sambil menggoyangkan kakinya di lantai —persis seperti rengekan anak kecil umur lima tahun—. Nafasnya berbau alkohol. Pipinya merona, terlihat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Kau mabuk," gumamnya, dan mulai mengelap bibir, dagu dan leher Baekhyun dari tumpahan wine. "Ku kira tadi kau sudah pingsan, mengapa kau bangun dan malah pergi minum lagi?"

"Hehehe..." Baekhyun tertawa sendiri —entah ia mendengar dengan baik pertanyaan Chanyeol atau tidak. "Aku mau lagi~ Rasanya sangat enak~" tangannya terulur ke atas, ke rak di sisi dalam pintu kulkas yang masih terbuka, hendak mengambil sebotol wine lagi yang masih tersisa di sana.

"Cukup Baek," Chanyeol menahan tangan Baekhyun dengan menggegam pergelangan tangannya. "Kau sudah sangat mabuk."

Bibir tipis Baekhyun mengerucut lucu, cemberut. Ia menoleh, menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan tak fokusnya. Baekhyun mengerjap. "Siapa kau?"

"Aku ayahmu," Chanyeol nyengir —berusaha bercanda.

Baekhyun langsung menggeleng."Ani~ Suara ayahku tidak sepertimu! Suaramu mirip temanku!" Baekhyun memicingkan mata, mencoba menatap lekat orang yang berjongkok di sampingnya di antara pandangan sayunya. "Emmm... kau mirip Chanyeol."

"Aku memang Chanyeol." (—,—)

"Lihat! Aku benar! Aku menang! Kau memang Park Chanyeol! Yeeey! Berikan aku hadiahnya!"

"Kau pikir kita sedang kuis?" tapi detik kemudian Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang bertepuk tangan seperti anak kecil. Mabuk atau tidak, Baekhyun selalu saja bertingkah lucu.

Tangan Baekhyun lalu menangkup pipi Chanyeol, menepuk-nepuknya sebentar lalu mengelusnya. "Park—Chan—Yeol." Ejanya dengan suara yang jelas, sambil mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya dengan gerakan sedikit linglung. "Teman terbaikku." Baekhyun tersenyum, menepuk-nepuk pelan pipi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ikut tersenyum menatapnya.

Lampu dapur itu masih padam dengan ruangan yang terlihat remang. Hanya cahaya dari lampu kulkas yang pintunya masih dibiarkan terbuka, menyinari Baekhyun yang duduk di lantai depan kulkas dengan Chanyeol yang berjongkok di sampingnya. Kepala Baekhyun yang menoleh ke samping, menghadap wajah Chanyeol sambil menangkup pipi pemuda bertelinga besar itu. Sementara sebelah tangan Chanyeol yang memegang serbet, masih bertengger di leher Baekhyun.

"Tapi aku membencimu..." tambah Baekhyun kemudian dengan suara lirih.

Senyuman Chanyeol menghilang.

Baekhyun menatap sayu —padangan khas orang mabuk—. Jemari lentik Baekhyun merambat, menyentuh mata besar Chanyeol —yang otomatis membuat Chanyeol memejamkan mata—, lalu merambat turun pada hidung mancungnya, kemudian permukaan bibir Chanyeol, dan kembali menangkup kedua pipinya.

"Kau tampan..." bisik Baekhyun, nafasnya yang berbau alkohol itu menusuk penciuman Chanyeol. "Juga sangat tinggi..." Baekhyun cemberut. "Aku iri... karena itu aku membencimu..."

Chanyeol membuka matanya. Menatap lurus pupil hitam bening milik Baekhyun.

"Tapi kau sangat baik..." Baekhyun kembali berbicara ngelantur. Tapi Chanyeol tetap diam, tak pernah melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun. "Kau itu... sangaaaaat baik padaku," Baekhyun kembali tersenyum. "Kau mau membantu membawa barang-barangku... kau mau selalu menemaniku... membantuku banyak hal... bercanda bersamaku... tertawa bersamaku... mendengar ceritaku... dan selalu tersenyum padaku... Bahkan saat kita semua merasa lelah..." Baekhyun menarik nafas dulu —yang terasa panas karena efek alkohol—. "...kau masih saja tersenyum seperti orang bodoh... hehehe... bodoh..." Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar —entah apa yang lucu.

Chanyeol yang masih diam, tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun. Masih betah memandang terus wajah Baekhyun yang tampak merona —karena alkohol— di hadapannya.

"Kau tahu yeol...terkadang aku berpikir... kau itu manusia atau bukan?" Baekhyun sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi bingung yang tampak lucu. "Kau itu seharusnya tidak usah bersikap terlalu baiiiik padaku..." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku 'kan jadi tidak bisa membencimu..." ia cemberut.

"Kau tidak harus membenciku, Baek," Chanyeol akhirnya menjawab, dengan suara yang sama lirihnya.

Baekhyun menggeleng —membantah saran Chanyeol. "Tidak bisa... Kalau aku tidak membencimu... aku... aku..." Baekhyun menggantung kalimatnya. Ia terdiam menatap Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba ia tersenyum. Tangannya menangkup pipi Chanyeol lebih erat, seolah sedang menahan wajah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mulai merasakan firasat aneh. Tapi ia benar-benar tak menyangka, saat melihat Baekhyun memajukan kepalanya dan mencium bibirnya. Mata Chanyeol melebar...

Satu-satu suara di dapur yang didengar Chanyeol hanyalah suara mesin dari lemari pendingin di hadapan mereka yang pintunya masih terbuka. Sementara satu-satunya pencahayaan dari lampu kulkas tersebut terus menyinari sosok keduanya yang masih betah terduduk di lantai.

Bibir Baekhyun bergerak mengemut lembut permukaan bibir Chanyeol. Bau alkohol yang menyengat hidung Chanyeol menjadi salah satu alasan yang membangkitkan suatu gairah lain di dada Chanyeol. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa Baekhyun adalah namja sepertinya, karena jika boleh jujur, pergerakan bibir Baekhyun yang terasa panas di atas permukaan bibir Chanyeol itu benar-benar menggodanya.

"Mmnghh..." Baekhyun mengerang sendiri.

Anggap Chanyeol sudah gila. Karena suara erangan laki-laki barusan telah berhasil membuat tubuhnya merinding. Ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk ikut dalam 'permainan' ini. Bibir Chanyeol mulai bergerak mengikuti instingnya, perlahan ia juga memejamkan mata, ikut memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. Sebelah tangan yang memegang serbet di leher Baekhyun, kini melepaskan kain tersebut, menjatuhkannya, sementara tangannya merambat perlahan menuju belakang tengkuk Baekhyun, menahan kepalanya.

"Eenggh... Mmnnh..."

Entah itu desahan siapa. Yang jelas keduanya benar-benar sudah kehilangan akal. Saling melumat, bercumbu, mengemut bibir satu sama lain. Terlalu larut dalam ciuman panas berbau alkohol yang memabukkan.

Tangan Baekhyun merambat, memeras rambut di belakang Chanyeol. Membiarkan lidah Chanyeol yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di rongga mulutnya, bermain bersama lidahnya sendiri.

"Mmnnh..." desahan menghoda Baekhyun itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gila...

Ia tak bisa lagi menarik diri...

.

.

.

.

.

"Pagi!" Chanyeol menguap, berdiri di ambang dapur sambil menggaruk bokongnya yang terasa gatal.

"Pagi!" balas Lay dan Xiumin bergantian.

"P-pagi..." dan disusul dengan suara Baekhyun yang terdengar gugup dan mencicit.

Alis Chanyeol terangkat. Ia mengucek sebentar mata kantuknya untuk melihat kondisi dapur dengan jelas. Xiumin sedang berdiri di depan counter dapur sambil menyeduh kopinya. Lay duduk di samping meja makan dengan kepala yang berbaring di atas meja. Sementara Baekhyun duduk di seberang Lay, kepala Baekhyun sendiri menunduk menatap secangkir teh yang masih menguap di depannya.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berdiri. Lay tersentak mendengar derit kursi di depannya. Dengan mata mengantuk andalannya, Lay menatap Baekhyun lalu menatap cangkir teh di atas meja. "Kau mau kemana Baek, teh herbal-mu belum habis."

"Aku..." Baekhyun terlihat sedang mencarii jawaban yang tepat. "Aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu."

Xiumin berbalik, menatap khawatir dongsaeng-nya. "Kepalamu masih sakit? Masih terasa hangover?"

"Ah, tidak. Sudah lumayan. Aku hanya mau istirahat."

"Tadi kau bilang mau ke kamar mandi. Sekarang kau bilang mau istirahat. Yang benar yang mana?" tanya Lay bingung.

"Maksudku, aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu, lalu pergi istirahat."

"Ah," Xiumin mengangguk. "Kalau gitu cepatlah istirahat. Manfaatkan waktu. Jam sepuluh nanti kita latihan lagi."

"Neh hyung." Baekhyun berbalik. Berjalan dengan terus menunduk melewati Chanyeol, tanpa menyapa, atau sekedar melirik pemuda tinggi yang masih berdiri di tempatnya itu.

"Hanya perasaanku saja, atau Baekhyun memang terlihat aneh pagi ini?" komentar Lay.

Xiumin menggeleng. "Mungkin itu efek hangover. Ku dengar dari Tao, semalam di antara line vocal, Baekhyun yang paling mabuk."

"Oh jinjja?" Lay menatap cangkir teh di atas meja yang masih tersisa banyak. "Kasihan Baekhyunie, padahal dia yang paling tak tahan alkohol. Kenapa dia yang paling mabuk?"

"Apa orang mabuk biasanya mengingat kejadian saat ia mabuk?" Chanyeol bergabung dengan pembicaraan mereka, sambil mengambil tempat duduk Baekhyun barusan.

"Kenapa bertanya tentang itu?" Lay menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

"Hanya ingin tahu saja."

"Tergantung sih..." Xiumin meletakkan cangkir kopinya dan ikut duduk bersama mereka. "Ada orang yang bisa mengingatnya. Ada juga yang tidak sama sekali."

"Oh..." Chanyeol menunduk, menatap sisa cangkir teh milik Baekhyun di hadapannya.

Memori kejadian semalam langsung tergiang dipikirannya.

Tanpa sadar Chanyeol menjilat bibir atasnya. Meski sudah enam jam lewat sejak kejadian semalam itu, Chanyeol masih saja bisa merasakan bagaimana bibir Baekhyun yang 'bertarung' di atas permukaan bibirnya. Bahkan suara desahan Baekhyun di dalam dapur itu kembali tergiang di telinganya.

Chanyeol menahan nafas. Lalu menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. Dia pasti sudah gila...

Ah, tidak...

Sejak semalam, Chanyeol memang sudah gila.

Salahkan Baekhyun yang mabuk dan segala tindakan anehnya...

Juga ciuman panasnya yang memabukkan...

Chanyeol merinding... lagi-lagi bayangan wajah merona Baekhyun yang mabuk menghiasi imajinasinya...

_Damn. _—ia merutuk dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Kurasa tipe fanfic ini masih layak dimasukkan di rated T, iya kan?**

**Maaf kalau pembukaan ceritanya masih terbilang datar, fluff belum muncul sama sekali. Tahu-tahu mereka sudah ciuman, frech kiss pula.. ((****—,—)),,,,,,, tapi yah, dari situlah akar ceritanya muncul.**

**Berhubung ini semi-—AU / semi—canon. Sebisa mungkin aya coba karakter mereka berjalan apa adanya, agak sulit sih... jadi untuk kedepannya, aya tidak bisa menjanjikan kalau karakter mereka suatu saat akan jadi OOC... hadeh, mian...**

**Sejujurnya, Aya agak tidak percaya diri membawa fanfic dengan settingan boyband seperti ini —berhubung saya baru jadi penggemar Exo saat Exo Showtime lagi buming, jadi pengetahuan tentang exo tidak sedetail pengetahuanku mengenai 2PM...**

**Tapi yah, saya mau mencobanya... dan saya harap para reader mau membantu...**

**Silahkan komentarnya di kotak review... mohon sarannya juga kalau diantara reader punya ide yang menarik biar fanfic ini tidak membosankan...**

**P.S: Untuk BabyMoonLay, Anda berhasil membuat saya terancam, meski kurang percaya diri, dengan nekat saya malah milih membawa plot cerita ini ****—meski kenyataannya plot A banyak yang minta ((-—,—))**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[22 Mar 2014]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle: S3 **

**(Sssht! ...it's Secret)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Setting:**

**Semi****—AU / Semi—Canon**

**Boyband—Idol Life**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Nafas Baekhyun terasa berat dari biasanya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun seiring pernafasannya yang terasa sulit untuk diambil maupun dihembuskan. Bahkan hembusan nafasnya terdengar jelas oleh Suho yang berdiri dua meter darinya. Sesekali ekor mata sang leader melirik ke arah Baekhyun, tanpa menghentikan pergerakan badan mereka yang sedang latihan koreografi bersama.

Padahal mereka baru mulai latihan lima menit lalu, tapi Baekhyun sudah merasa keringatnya meluncur terlalu banyak di pelipis dan lehernya. Otot-otot tangannya juga terasa berat untuk bergerak sesuai keinginannya. pergerakan kakinya mulai oleng. Kelopak matanya terasa berat, ia memejamkan mata, dengan berat tubuh yang mulai oleng ke samping.

"Ommona!" Suho yang berada paling dekat dengannya —sekaligus yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik aneh Baekhyun— segera menahan kedua bahu Baekhyun dari samping saat tubuh namja itu oleng. Satu-persatu member mulai menghentikan gerakan koregrafi mereka, menoleh dengan raut wajah bingung pada Baekhyun dan Suho yang berada di baris paling belakang.

Suho menyentuh kening Baekhyun. Matanya melebar. "Dia demam."

"Mwo?"

"Baekhyunie?"

"Hyung!"

"Astaga!"

Dan satu persatu dari mereka mulai mengelilingi Baekhyun dengan raut wajah khawatir masing-masing. Baekhyun masih memejamkan matanya —kelopak matanya terasa sangat berat—, kepalanya sangat pusing, ia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar jelas kebisingan teman-teman yang berada di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana ini?" —Xiumin.

"Dia terlihat pucat." —Kris.

"Seharusnya aku sadar sejak tadi pagi." —Lay.

"Ottoke? Ottoke? Ottoke?" —Tao.

"Akh! Yach! Tidak usah meremas lenganku, Tao!" —Sehun.

"Apa demamnya sangat tinggi?" —Kai.

"Apa kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit?" —Chen.

"Kita minta izin dulu ke pelatih, dia tadi sudah menyuruh kita latihan sampai jam satu." —Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kau benar." —Luhan.

"Jangan berhenti..." lirih Baekhyun.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa, Baek?" Suho mendekatkan telinganya.

Semua member terdiam. Baekhyun berusa keras mengeluarkan suaranya di saat tenggorokannya terasa begitu kering dan sakit. "Latihannya..." nafas Baekhyun berat, dengan kepala yang menunduk. "Jangan dihentikan..."

"Apa kau sudah gila?" nada suara Kris meninggi.

Baekhyun menggeleng lemah. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu dengan susah payah, saat tiba-tiba lengaannya ditarik oleh seseorang.

"Biar aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan gedung SM di lantai satu," suara berat Chanyeol terdengar, mengalungkan sebelah lengan Baekhyun di belakang lehernya sementara dirinya sendiri sedikit membungkuk di samping Baekhyun. "Yang lain lanjutkan saja latihannya, Baekhyunnie pasti tidak ingin latihan ditunda hanya karena dia."

"Hmm," dan Baekhyun mengiyakan sambil mengangguk lemah.

Semuanya saling bertatapan, lalu mengangguk meski raut wajah beberapa orang terlihat tidak rela. "Arrasho," Suho mengangguk. "Kami akan menyusul setelah latihan selesai."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau bisa jalan?" tanyanya di dekat telinga Baekhyun.

Kepala Baekhyun masih terus menunduk. Tak mampu menjawab dan hanya bisa mengerang pelan.

"Ia berkeringat terlalu banyak," Xiumin mendekat, mengelap pelipis dan wajah Baekhyun menggunakan tissunya.

"Coba kau gendong dia dipunggungmu, Chanyeol," saran Kris. "Kalau kau tidak bisa, biar aku saja."

"Aku bisa kok," Chanyeol memposisikan dirinya setengah berjongkok membelakangi Baekhyun. Suho, Xiumin, dan Chen yang berada paling dekat, membantu mengalungkan lengan Baekhyun di leher Chanyeol, dan mengangkatnya di punggung Chanyeol.

"Biar aku ikut juga," Chen menahan punggung Baekhyun dari belakang agar tak jatuh. Kai dan Sehun membantu membukakan pintu ruangan latihan untuk Chanyeol. Ketiga member 92line itu pun keluar dari ruang latihan mereka.

"Hati-hati!" Suho berteriak. "Jangan sampai Baekhyun jatuh~"

"Neh hyung~" balas Chen berteriak, sambil mengiringi langkah Chanyeol dengan memegang punggung Baekhyun dari belakang. "Tahu begini, seharusnya semalam aku tidak mengajak Baekhyun minum. Ini pasti karena efek dia yang tidak kuat dengan alkohol," sesal Chen.

"Gwencana..." dan Baekhyun masih bisa menjawabnya dengan suara lirih yang terlampau pelan, hanya Chanyeol yang bisa mendengarnya karena posisi kepala Baekhyun yang berada di atas bahunya, membuat mulut Baekhyun berhadapan dengan telinga Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas —melangkah memasuki lift kosong bersama Chen di sampingnya. 'Apanya yang baik-baik saja?' gerutunya dalam hati.

"Sudah tahu dia tidak kuat alkohol, kenapa masih saja kalian ajak minum?"

Chen yang baru menekan tombol lantai lift, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Cukup terkejut mendengar suara sinis Chanyeol —yang biasanya di gunakan si Happy Virus itu kalau benar-benar sedang marah. Chen menoleh, tak menyangka langsung mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Chanyeol.

"Lain kali jangan ulangi lagi," nada suara berat Chanyeol terdengar tajam, setajam tatapannya.

"Oh... A-arrasho," kepala Chen bergerak kikuk untuk kembali melihat kedepan. Sudah jadi rahasia umum bagi mereka —member exo dan para staff terdekat mereka—, kalau Chanyeol memang terlihat jauh lebih menyeramkan dari siapa pun saat ia sedang marah.

Diam-diam Chen menelan ludah, menyadari tatapan tajam Chanyeol masih tertuju padanya dari samping.

"Yeol..." suara lirih Baekhyun menyapa keheningan dalam liftt tersebut. "...hentikan..." bisiknya pelan, namun kali ini cukup terdengar oleh Chen karena keheningan dalam ruang tertutup tersebut.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain tanpa menatap tajam Chen lagi di sampingnya. Tak lama kemudian, pintu lift terbuka.

Sadar atau tidak, Chen menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perasan sangat lega saat mereka bertiga melangkah keluar dari lift yang suasananya terasa mencekam —bagi Chen— tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

Chen memperbaiki letak selimut Baekhyun, dan sarung kompres es di atas kening namja yang sedang berbaring tersebut. Ia menatap sendu teman seperjuangannya itu. Tak menyangka kalau Baekhyun bisa jatuh demam seperti ini. Padahal semalam mereka masih tertawa bersama.

"Kau kembali lah duluan ke ruang latihan di atas," Chanyeol bersuara di sisi lain ruangan kesehatan tersebut. Pemuda itu duduk di kursi sambil menunduk ke bawah, memperbaiki tali sepatunya. "Nanti aku akan menyusul kalau manager hyung sudah datang."

"Wae?" protes Chen seperti rengekan yang terdengar agak cempreng.

"Kita tak bisa mengabaikan latihan begitu saja, seminggu lagi kita mulai rekaman. Waktunya mepet. Jadi ikutlah latihan dengan yang lain di atas. Nanti aku akan menyusul."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang pergi duluan? Biar aku yang menunggu manajer hyung dan menyusulmu nanti."

"Yach. Kau tidak usah cerewet. Cepat pergi sana."

Chen mengatup bibirnya rapat, menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol yang balas menatapnya tajam.

"Tunggu apa lagi, cepat keluar." Chanyeol mengedikkan dagunya ke arah pintu.

Chen berdecak kesal. Ia berjalan dengan kasar menuju pintu dengan raut wajah menahan emosi. Tangannya sudah memegang kenop pintu, ia berhenti sejenak. "Yach." panggilnya kasar sambil menoleh ke belakang. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau lebih lama di SM kau bisa seenaknya! Untuk sekarang aku mengalah karena Baekhyun sedang sakit di sini."

"Kau pikir Baekhyunnie sakit karena siapa?"

"Hah?" Chen menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Jadi kau mau menyalahkan aku sepenuhnya?"

"Apa?" tantang Chanyeol tak mau kalah. "Kau ingin aku menyalahkan botol wine yang bergerak sendiri, begitu? Menyalahkan benda mati yang mau mendesak Baekhyunnie meminumnya? Huh, jangan konyol."

"Yach." Mata Chen mulai berkaca-kaca. "Mana aku tahu kalau Baekhyun akan sakit seperti ini? Ku pikir dia cukup kuat. Semalam saja dia masih bisa tertawa... jadi... kupikir... Kyungsoo saja sudah kembali normal tadi pagi. Aku tidak tahu kalau Baekhyun—"

"Jangan samakan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo!" Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya. Memperlihatkan bagaimana tinggi badannya lebih besar dari Chen, membuat nyali Chen menciut. "Dan jangan mencari alasan lain. Kau pikir aku lupa bagaimana semalam kau malah menyuruh Baekhyun yang aneh-aneh saat dia mabuk berat? Dia bahkan nyaris menelanjangi tubuhnya sendiri kalau aku tidak datang tepat waktu."

"Kami kan hanya bercanda."

"Masih banyak cara lain untuk bercanda selain mencelakai teman sendiri—"

"Aku tak pernah bemaksud mencelakai Baekhyun. Dan berhenti bersikap seolah-olah hanya kau yang paling menyayangi Baekhyun, Chanyeol! Kami semua menyayanginya!"

"Eunghh!" Baekhyun mengerang di atas tempat tidur. Matanya masih terpejam, tapi alisnya berkerut tak nyaman. Tampak terganggu dalam tidurnya.

Chen segera ke luar dari ruangan tanpa bicara lagi. Sadar diri untuk tidak melanjutkan perdebatan mereka yang hanya akan mengganggu tidur Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memijat pelipisnya. Kini menyalahi emosinya yang sempat tersulut dengan cepat.

_Sial..._ mengapa dia bersikap seperti bukan dirinya saja?

Mata Chanyeol beralih pada Baekhyun yang tertidur di atas ranjang tunggal berseprai putih itu. Perlahan, pandangan Chanyeol berubah sendu.

Raut wajah Baekhyun masih terlihat tak nyaman dalam tidurnya. Alinya berkerut, kepalanya sedikit bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan gelisah. Chanyeol menghampirinya. "Baekhyunnie, hei?" ia mulai khawatir. Menepuk pelan bahu Baekhyun dan mengusapnya.

Kantong es di atas keningnya bergeser karena pergerakan kepalanya. Sebelah tangan Chanyeol segera memperbaiki letak kantong es tersebut, dan sebelah lagi menggapai telapak tangan Baaekhyun, menggenggam lembut jemari lentik Baekhyun dan mengusapnya.

"Baekhyunnie, kau dengar aku, hei, tenanglah..."

Tangan kiri Chanyeol yang tadi memegang kantong es, kini turun untuk mengelap keringat di pelipis dan pipi Baekhyun. Raut wajah Chanyeol berubah miris saat hawa panas Baekhyun terasa di kulit tangannya. Chanyeol mengusap pelan pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa terasa begitu sakit?" bisiknya lirih.

"Eunmmh!" erangan Baekhyun dalam tidurnya malah mengingatkan Chanyeol pada kejadian semalam. Ciuman mereka... wajah merona Baekhyun...

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah gila." Ia merutuk. Tapi tak bisa mencegah matanya untuk tidak menatap bibir Baekhyun. Agak berbeda dengan yang semalam, bibir tipis Baekhyun yang menawan itu kini terlihat lebih pucat, sedikit terbuka dengan nafas panas yang berhembus dari dalam. Tapi meski begitu, pandangan Chanyeol tak bisa beralih dari belahan bibir tersebut. Jantungnya berdebar...

Mengapa keinginan untuk sekali lagi menyentuh bibir itu terasa sangat besar?

Nafas Chanyeol mendadak terasa berat tanpa sebab. "Ini tidak benar..."

Tentu saja... punya keinginan untuk mencium bibir teman sendiri itu sudah melewati batas hubungan... tapi...

Raut wajah Baekhyun masih tampak tak nyaman dalam tidurnya —Chanyeol gelisah sendiri memandanginya.

"Hengghh..." Baekhyun mengigau dengan desahannya —Chanyeol menggenggam lembut telapak tangannya. Ia menelan ludah dengan gelisah, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

.

Orang bilang, biasanya jika sedang sakit demam tidak ada mimpi apapun yang terjadi saat orang demam istirahat. Kalau pun bermimpi, biasanya jenis mimpi orang yang sedang deman itu mimpi buruk —mungkin karena kondisi tubuhnya yang sakit mempengaruhi mimpi mereka. Tapi apa yang dirasakan Baekhyun saat ini berbeda...

Awalnya yang dilihat Baekhyun cuma kegelapan, rasa pening di kepalanya, dan seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri. Dalam kegelapan itu, perlahan Baekhyun merasakan tangan besar seseorang yang menggenggam lembut telapak tangannya. Ada perasaan lega yang muncul di dadanya saat menyadari dia tidak sendirian dalam kegelapan itu.

"Baekhyunnie..." suara berat yang akrab itu menyapa pendengaran Baekhyun, berbisik di telinganya. "Tenanglah..."

_Chanyeollie... _—Baekhyun bergumam di pikirannya.

Perlahan hatinya menghangat saat memikirkan pemuda tinggi itu berada di dekatnya, tapi ia tak bisa mengabaikan rasa pening di kepalanya. Seperti ada bongkahan besar batu panas raksasa yang menindis atas ubun kepalanya, membuatnya terbakar tanpa sedetik pun membiarkan ia bebas dalam rasa panas tersebut.

"Baek..." suara berat itu kembali berbisik. Sebuah kecupan lembut mendarat di pipinya. Bibir itu terasa dingin menyentuh kulit panas di pipinya, cukup mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari rasa pening di kepalanya. Dan diantara rasa nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya, hanya perasaan di dadanya yang terasa bergetar dengan nyaman. Kecupan lembut yang mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari rasa sakit, kembali mendarat di pipi satunya, lalu di ujung hidungnya.

Baekhyun mendesah nyaman, mengeluarkan hawa panas dari hidung dan mulutnya. Untuk sejenak ia tak merasakan sentuhan lain lagi. Sebelum akhirnya sebuah kecupan itu kembali mendarat di wajahnya, kali ini di bibirnya...

Belahan bibir itu terasa dingin di atas bibirnya sendiri. Mereka tidak bergerak, hanya menempel dan menekan bibirnya dengan lembut. Keinginan untuk membuka kelopak matanya yang terasa berat itu begitu besar. Perlahan Baekhyun mencoba menggerakan kelopak matanya, cahaya buram putih mulai menyentuh retina. Awalnya penglihatan Baekhyun samar, namun lama-lama Baekhyun bisa melihat jelas bagaimana wajah Chanyeol yang sedang memejamkan mata itu begitu dekat di depan wajahnya, mengecup lembut bibirnya. Perasaan di dadanya bergetar...

Hanya beberapa detik Baekhyun bertahan sampai kelopak matanya yang berat itu kembali terpejam. Jika dia ingin, Baekhyun bisa bersuara, tapi dia diam. Membiarkan bibir dingin itu menekan di bibir panasnya, membiarkan perasaannya sedikit meleleh dan melupakan bongkahan panas kasat mata yang masih terasa menekan kepalanya. Sementara jantungnya berdebar dengan nyaman...

Jemari lentik Baekhyun bergerak pelan, membalas genggaman tangan Chanyeol dalam ciuman lembut bibir mereka...

_Aku sedang bermimpi lagi..._ —pikir Baekhyun.

Dan ini sudah kedua kalinya ia merasa berciuman dengan Chanyeol dalam alam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Dalam keheningan ruangan kesehatan gedung SME yang didominasi putih tersebut. Seorang namja manis berbaring memejamkan mata di salah satu ranjang dalam ruangan itu. Seorang namja lain bertubuh tinggi berdiri di sisi ranjang, sedang membungkuk di atas namja yang lebih kecil darinya. Mencium bibirnya lembut dengan sebelah tangan yang saling menggenggam di atas perut namja yang berbaring tersebut.

Jika semalam, dalam ciuman panas mereka, yang Chanyeol dengar hanya suara mesin kulkas dan desahan menggoda Baekhyun yang mabuk di dapur mereka. Kali ini, Chanyeol tak bisa mendengarkan apapun. Kecuali bunyi detak jantungnya sendiri dengan pemikiran wajah cantik Baekhyun yang terus menghiasi penglihatannya saat ia memejamkan mata.

Bahkan ini hanya kecupan lembut biasa yang ia daratkan di bibir Baekhyun, tapi kenyataan bahwa debaran jantung yang terus meningkat itu membuat Chanyeol merasa nyaman dan puas dengan sendirinya...

_Mengapa ini terasa begitu manis... _—Chanyeol bertanya di dalam hatinya.

Tanpa sadar, telinganya memerah sendiri...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

…

* * *

**A/N :: Untuk selingan couple lain, Aya belum bisa nentuin pasti kira-kira pairing siapa yang akan muncul. Tapi dalam pikiran Aya saat ini, mungkin antara couple Sulay atau Chenmin atau mungkin Taoris, entahlah.. (bingung), yang jelas sebisa mungkin Aya munculin mereka di waktu yang tepat dan tak kelihatan dipaksakan.**

**Terima kasih banyak yang udah review di chap kemarin…. ^^**

**Balasan review:: **

**lanarava6223 : Makasih…^^ senang reader bisa menyukainya.. Si baek sebenarnya ingat, tapi dia ngiranya cuma mimpi -_-**

**RappVocalCBBD : panjang apanya…. Reviewmu gak panjang sayang, pendek iya (menurut saya). End-nya tentu saja Happy, saya suka yang happy-happy aja, kayak happy virus a.k.a Chanyeol #lol #plaak**

**Guest (1) : hehehe... senang klo tulisannya gak ngebosenin. Yup. Ini FLUFF, tapi bukan berarti humor -_-, karena gendernya Drama-Romance, jadi mungkin banyak Melo-Fluff daripada humor-Fluff kayak G3. Fanfiction net memang kadang error -_-. Aigoo,,, makasih banyak perjuangannya mau ninggalin review, *peluk haru***

**Yeyechacha : Hahahaha…. Kayaknya judul S4 keren juga, jadi sebuah cerita cinta tentang Sweet, Sentimental, Sexy, Smart (kebetulan saya S4US #plaak). Makasih. Ini Fluff kok, cuma fluff belum muncul. Yup. Happy End...**

**ImaCnn : Lanjut….**

**Hidungkupesyek : udah update asap nih, mana hadiah saya (gaya manja mabuk ala Baek #plaak)**

**SyJessi22 : Chanyeol saya buat ketagihan dg Baek *tawa nista#plaak. Baekhyun ingat sih, tapi dia ngira dia cuma mimpi -_-**

**BabyMoonLay :serem amat… jampi2nya bisa kena saya -_- #merinding. Iya, rempah-rempah, saya baru sadar telah nulis itu bukannya malah remah-remah, ya ampun (author macam apa saya) makasih koreksinya, seneng banget malah klo ada yg koreksi, biarpun kecil tapi itu sangat penting. **** Thanks~ **

**adistiii : Baekhyun ingat, tapi dia kiranya cuma mimpi, tapi tetep aja dia rada malu di hadapan Chanyeol… #lol**

**Shouda Shikaku : Kalau masalah bayar-membayar dan uang, Suho yang harus bertanggung jawab, kkk~ #plak**

**Vikyuu : Lanjut **

**Nikendd 88 : Yup, this is secret… sshtt. Akan terus aman di rated T…**

**fallen1004 : salam kenal juga… **

**Raensung : gak papa gak sempat log in, yang penting sempat review.. *senyum manis***

**Majey Jannah 97 : Yah, karena baru dimulai, mereka pasti canggung dengan perasaan yang perlahan berubah…**

**your flower**** : hehehehe… makasih, fighting!**

**baekyeolidiots**** : iya, lebih baik di rated T terus…**

**Iraudinaa**** : Annyeong….Ini fluff kok, tapi mungkin fluffnya blum kerasa… nanti juga pasti muncul, **

**baguette**** : Aya lebih suka di rated T sebenarnya, biar bisa dibaca semua kalangan (?) bahkan jin dan makluk gaib (a.k.a silent reader) bisa membacanya, meski saya tersakiti karena mereka jadi silent dan tidak menampakkan diri (nah, kenapa saya curcol *plaak)**

**Special bubble**** : Baekhyun ingat, tapi dia kiranya cuma mimpi…**

**i-BAEK**** : Orang bilang angka tiga membawa keberuntungan lho…. Wah, tapi aya lebih nyaman di rated T aja...**

**Atsuka Rui : Makasih… lanjut…**

**nadya d andini**** : Baekhyun ingat, tapi dia ngerasa itu hanya mimpi, tapi tetap aja rasanya canggung gimana klo liat Chanyeol.**

**dbrlShadowD : Ini tetap Fluff kok, aku suka yang fluff saja… **

**realkkeh**** : terkadang aya juga berharap seperti itu, Chanbaek beneran real, tapi di sisi lain saya jadi ngerasa…. kasihan klo mereka beneran real... banyak rintangannya. **** nggak kok, Aya usahain tetap di rated T.**

**Blacknancho**** : Iya. Makasih udah mau nunggu **

**Flyinqdeer : Ini udah cepet… ^^ di review lagi yah.. **

**sweetyYeollie : hehehe… makasih… ^^**

**piyopoyo :Terimakasih… Keep review(?) #plaak**

**deniesusie : hahaha… Aya malah senang klo pikiranmu terkontaminasi dg fanfic ini #plaak**

**JungJihee**** : moga saja kedepannya jadi seru, makasih… **

**Guest (2) : Makasih.. **

**Cindy : hehehe… Baekhyun selalu imut dalam bayanganku, apalagi klo merona dalam mabuk..**

**Vie Pearlaqua**** : Iya, lanjut…**

**Vie : Lanjut.. makasih.. **

**Meriska-Lim**** : Terimakasih… ^^**

**Reka ELF : Yup, lanjut,,, salam chanbaek shipper~**

**chanB**** : Udah bergelombangnya,, mungkin memang cuma perasaanku saja klo yang kemarin terbilang datar. Makasih komentarnya~ **** nanti yg plot B menyusul klo ini sudah kelar…**

**parklili : Baek ingat ciumannya, cuma dia kiranya cuma mimpi…**

**pintukamarchanbaek**** : Soalnya aku suka judul yang simpel dan lain dari yang lain, biar berkesan dan gampang diingat reader, mungkin juga karena author jurusan matematika, jadi senangnya bikin judul yang ada angka2nya (hadeh, gak nyambung). Ahh… saya lebih nyaman di rated T aja..**

**exindira**** : Makasih… buat kamu Keep review(?) aja yah.. *senyum manis***

**chika love baby baekhyun**** : Terima kasih~~ wah, tepuk tangan dengan spekulasimu~~ :D**

**Ddobi88 : hehehe… makasih *blushing sendiri.***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: (gigit jari) gak tahu napa Aya ngerasa chapter ini masih kurang, entah mana bagian kurangnya, saya sendiri bingung (makin gigit jari), kenapa jadi Saya yang gregetan sendiri baca chap ini berulang-ulang.**

**Pengennya alurnya jalan sebiasa dan sealami tanpa terlihat dipaksain, tapi kenapa ngerasa hampar gini… aduh…. Ada saran lain nggak? (gigit bantal guling)**

**Maaf kalau mengecewakan Baekyeol shipper sekalian, mungkin di chap selanjutnya, saya usahain 'berasa' dikit, setidaknya ceritanya mendekati kata 'lezato', dan mungkin agak lama karena saya mau cari resep 'greget'nya dulu…. (Nah, lho, kenapa jadi ala koki gini?)**

**Mind Review?**

**P.S:: Cuma mau beritahu, Sayaka Dini termasuk 92line, lahir di bulan November yang berarti sebangsa(?) dengan Chanyeol.**

**Sampai jumpa lagi~**

**[Sayaka Dini]**

**[24 Mar 2014]**


	3. Chapter 3

~Flashback on~

"Menurutku, diantara member Exo-K yang paling kekanakan itu adalah Baekhyun," ungkap Chanyeol sambil memegang mic dan berdiri di baris belakang interview mereka bersama Sehun dan Kai di sampingnya—tepat di balik punggung Baekhyun yang duduk di kursi bersama Suho dan D.O.

"Huh? Kenapa aku?" Baekhyun tampak memprotes sambil menoleh dan mendongak ke belakang.

Chanyeol -—dengan rambut pirang kriting di masa debut mereka—tersenyum jahil. "Karena kau kecil —pendek."

Baekhyun melotot, melayangkan pukulan tapi Chanyeol sudah mundur duluan untuk menghindar sambil tertawa. "Lihat. Cara dia mengayunkan tangannya saja terlihat kekanakan," tuding Chanyeol. Member lain tertawa.

Suho menepuk bahu Baekhyun dan mengarahkannya untuk kembali menghadap kamera di depan. Chanyeol kembali melangkah dalam barisannya. "Mian," ia ikut memegang bahu Baekhyun dari belakang dengan sebelah tangannya, karena tangan lain masih memegang micnya. "Tapi aku serius. Karena itu, menurutku Baekhyun harus lebih diawasi. Dibandingkan dengan Sehun dan Kai, Baekhyun lebih sering bingung sendiri dengan keadaan sekitar. Ia tipe orang yang gampang tersesat, tapi sedikit bandel karena ia tetap saja ingin jalan paling depan meski ia tak tahu kemana arah yang benar. Kekanakan sekali, kan?"

Baekhyun yang duduk di depannya, terlihat pasrah mendengar Chanyeol berbicara mengenai kekurangannya di belakangnya.

"Karena itu," Tangan Chanyeol bergerak mengusap-usap bahu Baekhyun. "Aku harus terus menjaganya..." Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Supaya dia tidak tersesat lagi dan membuatku khawatir," lanjutnya lagi sambil tersenyum pada kamera.

Baekhyun tertegun sebentar. Ia diam-diam menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyumannya.

~Flashback off~

...

**Tittle: S3 **

**(Sssht! ...it'S Secret)**

**Author: Sayaka Dini**

**Disclaimer: This story belong to me, but the character not be my mind.**

**Main Cast:**

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Park Chanyeol**

**Other Exo**

**Pairing:**

**Chanbaek / Baekyeol**

**Setting:**

**Semi****—AU / Semi—Canon**

**Boyband—Idol Life**

**Genre: Romance.**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy.**

**Please, Don't Like Don't Read. **

**Note: No bashing, no flame, no copas, no re-publis, no plagiat, yes to like and comment.**

**Hope You Enjoy It~ ^_^**

**_o0o_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

Kelopak mata Baekhyun bergerak, perlahan terbuka. Matanya tertuju pada atap kamarnya di dorm Exo, seketika itu ia sadar bahwa dirinya telah pindah di ranjangnya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan handuk kecil dingin berada di atas keningnya. Kepalanya masih terasa pening —meski tidak sesakit tadi. Tangan Baekhyun bergerak pelan untuk mengambil handuk basah itu dari atas keningnya.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke samping, melihat Chanyeol baru saja turun dari ranjang Sehun di sebelahnya. Hanya ada Chanyeol dan dia didalam kamar itu, tak terlihat ada member lain.

"Haus..." Baekhyun merengek sambil memandang melas pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum geli. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang di samping tubuh Baekhyun yang berbaring. "Ayo, kubantu kau duduk dulu." Chanyeol sedikit menunduk di atas tubuh Baekhyun, menyelipkan sebelah lengannya di bawah leher dan sepanjang bahu Baekhyun, lalu mengangkatnya. Ia menahan punggung Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya —membuat kepala Baekhyun bersandar di bahunya, dan nafas panas Baekhyun menyerang sisi leher Chanyeol. Sementara tangan lain Chanyeol bergerak untuk menumpuk bantal di depan headbed sebagai sandaran Baekhyun nanti. Dengan gerakan hati-hati Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuh Baekhyun di sana.

"Aku hanya demam biasa, yeol," kata Baekhyun pelan. "Tidak usah memperlakukan aku seperti orang sakit parah yang lumpuh total."

Chanyeol menyisir helaian rambut Baekhyun di sisi wajahnya. "Kepalamu masih terasa sakit kan?" Matanya menatap teduh pada onyx bening milik Baekhyun, bahkan dari jarak dekat begini ia bisa melihat bayangan pantulan wajahnya di iris bening Baekhyun. "Aku hanya tak ingin kepalamu makin terasa sakit kalau kau memaksakan diri untuk banyak bergerak."

Jemari tangan Chanyeol berhenti menyisir rambut Baekhyun, malah bergerak turun untuk menangkup sisi pipi kiri Baekhyun, dan mengelus kulit lembut pipi Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Jika diperhatikan lebih teliti dengan jarak dekat begini, perpaduan bentuk wajah Baekhyun yang agak oval, mata sipit lucu, hidung kecil mungil, bibir tipis orange muda yang menggemaskan, juga kulit wajahnya yang bersih tanpa cacat dan mulus, Chanyeol baru menyadarinya, Baekhyun terlihat sangat manis dan cantik dalam waktu bersamaan bahkan tanpa make up sekalipun. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil menatapnya.

Baekhyun mengemut bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering. Matanya bergerak gelisah melirik permukaan seprai di bawahnya. Perlahan dengan gerakan lemas, tangan Baekhyun terangkat untuk melepaskan telapak tangan Chanyeol dari wajahnya. "Jangan bersikap berlebihan... kumohon..."

Chanyeol mengerjap, tak mengerti dengan suara lirih Baekhyun.

"Yeol..." suara serak Baekhyun kembali terdengar. "Haus..." rengeknya lagi —tapi kali ini tanpa menatap langsung wajah Chanyeol.

"Ah ya." Chanyeol menepuk keningnya. "Aku hampir lupa." Ia nyengir.

"Idiot," bisik Baekhyun dengan nada kesal.

Chanyeol mengambil segelas air putih yang sudah disiapkan sejak tadi di nakas samping tempat tidur. "Ini," ia menyodorkan gelas itu dengan penghubung sedotan yang ditempelkan di bibir Baekhyun.

Dia hanya meminum tiga tegukan kecil. Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit tak nyaman karena air yang ia minum terasa pahit di kerongkongannya. Ia sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menampis sedotan yang masih ditempelkan Chanyeol di bibirnya.

"Hah? Sudah tidak mau?" Chanyeol menarik kembali gelasnya. "Kenapa? Kau bilang kau haus. Ini bahkan belum sampai setengah."

"Pahit..." Baekhyun merengek sambil menaik turunkan sedikit bahunya dengan bibir yang mengerucut kesal —cute.

"Pahit?" Chanyeol mengernyit sebentar. "Perasaan ini hanya air biasa." Ia lalu meminumnya melalui sedotan yang sama. "Hmm. Tidak pahit kok. Akh! Kenapa kau mencubit pinggangku, Baek?"

"Bodoh, tentu saja pahit di leherku karena aku sedang sakit." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya di atas seprai, sekilas wajahnya memerah. "Lagian, kenapa juga kau meminumnya lewat sedotan bekasku? Kau mau tertular sakit sepertiku hah?"

Chanyeol nyengir. "Tenang saja. Kekebalan tubuhku cukup kuat untuk menangkis penyakit apapun. Bahkan jika aku meminum dari bibirmu langsung, aku pasti tidak akan tertular," ujarnya santai, lalu melanjutkan menyedot air putih di gelas tersebut.

"Huh? K-kau tadi bilang apa?"

Chanyeol nyaris tersedak minumannya setelah sadar apa yang baru saja ia katakan. Secepat mungkin ia segera mengontrol wajahnya agar tak terlihat panik. "Ani. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa." Ia menggeleng dengan raut wajah sepolos mungkin.

"Jangan bohong. Jelas-jelas kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu."

"Memangnya aku tadi bilang apa?"

"Emm..." Baekhyun terlihat ragu mengatakannya, ia lalu memilih untuk menggeleng. "Aissh, sudahlah, lupakan saja."

Chanyeol nyengir. Ia beranjak berdiri. "Kalau gitu aku pergi memanasi buburmu dulu. Kau sudah lima jam tidur sejak tadi, dan belum makan siang. Iya kan?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Baekhyun, Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamar.

Sekitar lima menit kemudian Chanyeol kembali dengan semangkuk bubur di tangannya. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang di samping kaki Baekhyun. Mangaduk sebentar bubur di mangkuk dengan sendok, lalu menyuapinya untuk Baekhyun.

Satu suapan, dan Baekhyun langsung mengernyit, berekspresi aneh dengan bubur yang masih berada di mulutnya.

"Wae? masih panas?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Pahit..." Baekhyun mengembungkan mulutnya.

"Baek," nada Chanyeol penuh penekanan —sirat akan ancaman."Jangan di-mun-tah-kan."

Mata Baekhyun berubah menjadi pupil anjing, dengan bubur di mulut yang belum ia telan juga. Tapi Chanyeol balas menatapnya dengan mata memincing. "Em-m!" Chanyeol menggeleng tegas. "Telan atau aku tidak akan memaafkanmu seumur hidup."

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca, mencoba meluluhkan Chanyeol.

"Aku serius Baek," tapi Chanyeol tetap ke-keh. "Telan."

Dengan wajah tersiksa, Baekhyun akhirnya menelan buburnya.

"Bagus," Chanyeol tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Ayo, satu suapan lagi."

"Chanyeolie~" —Baekhyun merengek dengan bahu yang digoyangkan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baekhyunie~" —Chanyeol meniru gayanya, menggoyangkan bahu sambil menyodorkan sesendok bubur.

Baekhyun melotot. "Andwa—emhpm," dan sesendok bubur itu telah raup di bibir Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol memaksukannya tanpa aba-aba.

"Good boy." Chanyeol nyengir.

Baekhyun terpaksa menelannya dengan wajah yang terlihat tersiksa. "Aku bersumpah akan menendangmu kalau aku sudah sembuh."

Cengiran Chanyeol makin mengembang. "Kalau gitu cepatlah sembuh. Aku akan menantimu dengan senang hati." Ia kembali menyodorkan satu suap. "Jah, makan banyak biar kau cepat sembuh."

Baekhyun masih memandangnya sengit, tapi ia tetap membuka mulutnya dengan enggan dan kembali menelan bubur yang terasa pahit. "Kau menyebalkan."

"Terimakasih. Aku memang tampan," Chanyeol nyengir sok polos.

"Dasar Yoda narsis." —menelan bubur yang disuapkan Chanyeol.

"Ya-ya, aku memang tampan, tidak usah diulangi."

Mata Baekhyun memincing dengan mulut penuh bubur, menelannya lagi. "Kau tuli yah?"

"Eihh... jangan cemburu begitu. Aku tahu aku yang paling tampan di Exo."

Satu suapan lagi berpindah di mulut Baekhyun, ia menelannya dengan cepat. "Telingamu sakit!" sungutnya.

Chanyeol tertawa, dan kembali menyuapi Baekhyun. "Nah, sudah habis."

Baekhyun menelan bubur terakhir dan menatap bingung pada mangkuk di tangan Chanyeol. "Sudah selesai?" kenapa Baekhyun tidak menyadarinya?

"Eh? Kau mau nambah lagi? Aku bisa mengambilkannya lagi dari dapur."

"Andwae!" Baekhyun nyaris menjerit.

Chanyeol tertawa. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Aku sakit, dan daritadi kau terus menertawaiku. Teman macam apa kau?"

Tawa Chanyeol terhenti. Ia langsung memandang Baekhyun dengan tatapan tersingung. "Eish! Kau tidak tahu aku cukup panik saat kau tiba-tiba pingsan tadi di ruang latihan. Aku bahkan menggendongmu dari lantai tujuh ke bawah. Kau tidak ingat itu?"

Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol dengan wajah pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia sebenarnya ingat, tapi ia terlanjur kesal lantaran Chanyeol tadi terus menertawainya, karena itu ia memilih menggeleng untuk menyangkalnya. "Molla~"

"Hul..." Chanyeol menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau benar-benar tak ingat? Benar-benar tak ingat? Benar-benar-benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Molla! Wae? Mengapa aku harus ingat?!"

"Kau harus tahu seberapa loyalku sebagai temanmu. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Hei, aku bahkan sempat bertengkar dengan Jongdae gara-gara aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu!" Chanyeol tampak ngotot ingin sekali Baekhyun tahu tentang hal itu —tentang dia yang sangat peduli dan mengkhawatirkannya.

"Kau berkelahi dengan Jongdae?" Baekhyun terkejut. "Wae?"

Chanyeol memandang reaksi Baekhyun. Ia lalu mendecih kecil, kesal dengan ketertarikan Baekhyun pada topik mengenai Jongdae.

"Tidak parah sih, hanya berdebat biasa. Aku marah dengannya karena dia membiarkan kau meminum alkohol semalam."

"Huh? Kenapa kau memarahi Jongdae? Dia tidak salah."

"Arrasho! Dia tidak salah! Yang salah Kau!" nada Chanyeol mendadak meninggi. "Sudah tahu kalau kau tidak kuat dengan alkohol, masih saja sok kuat untuk meminum yang banyak! Untung semalam itu aku yang memergokimu. Coba kalau member lain. Kau pasti dalam masalah. Member lain pasti akan salah paham dan menuduhmu yang macam-macam. Untung saja itu aku, jadi kau tidak usah khawatir karena aku paham betul saat itu kau sedang mabuk berat. Benar, untung saja itu aku. Bukan member lain."

Baekhyun menatap bingung pada Chanyeol yang mendadak menggebu-gebu. "Apa sih yang sedang kau bicarakan?"

Chanyeol tersentak. "Kau tidak... ingat?" tanyanya ragu. "Jangan bilang yang semalam itu kau juga sama sekali tidak ingat?"

"Ingat apa?"

"Itu," mendadak Chanyeol merasa gugup. Agak ragu, ia melihat sekeliling lalu menunjuk bibirnya sendiri. "Kiss..." bisiknya dengan nada pelan dengan raut wajah hati-hati —seolah baru saja mengatakan sebuah rahasia yang sangat berharga. "...yang di depan kulkas, kau tidak ingat?"

Baekhyun mengerjap sekali, dua kali, lalu, "Kiss...?" ia mengulang. "Di depan kulkas?" Matanya melebar. "K-kiss?" tiba-tiba ia panik sendiri. "T-tunggu, jadi itu bukan mimpi?"

"Kau pikir itu mimpi?"

Baekhyun menggangguk pelan.

Chanyeol mendesah. "Kalau itu memang hanya mimpi, bukankah aneh karena aku juga memimpikan hal yang sama?" mata Chanyeol beralih memandang langit-langit kamar. "Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakannya," gumamnya lalu menjilat bibir atasnya.

Baekhyun melotot. "Yach~" ia memukul pelan lengan Chanyeol. Andai ia tidak sakit, mungkin ia sudah menjitak kepala Chanyeol dengan keras. Chanyeol malah tertawa main-main. Baekhyun jadi tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Chanyeol yang menggangap hal ini sebagai bahan candaan. Itu sebuah ciuman, antar bibir, sesama namja. Bukankah itu hal aneh?

Baekhyun menunduk dan mendesah kecil. "Mian..." bisiknya lirih.

Chanyeol terdiam sebentar dan menatap Baekhyun. "Hei," panggilnya lembut. "Bukankah sudah kubilang. Untungnya itu aku, jadi aku bisa memakluminya karena aku tahu kau sedang mabuk berat saat itu."

"Hmm..." Baekhyun masih menunduk.

Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya sebentar, rasanya jengah melihat Baekhyun terdiam begitu dan bertingkah canggung layaknya orang asing di depannya. Chanyeol tidak menyukai kondisi canggung begini di antara mereka.

"Jadi..." Chanyeol memulai memecahkan keheningan. "Karena kau mabuk, ciuman yang semalam itu bukan berarti apa-apa, iya kan?" dia hanya ingin mengklarifikasi ini agar Baekhyun tak terbebani dan canggung padanya.

"Iya..." Baekhyun membalas dengan suara pelan. "Tentu saja." Ia akhirnya mengangkat kepalanya, dan memaksakkan sebuah senyuman pada Chanyeol. "Kita masih berteman."

Sorot mata Chanyeol berubah. Entah karena apa ia tiba-tiba merasa tegang sendiri, bahkan untuk menelan ludah rasanya begitu sulit. Mungkin karena tatapan Baekhyun yang terlihat putus asa, atau mungkin kalimat terakhir Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu janggal di telinga Chanyeol.

Teman ya...

Tanpa sadar, keheningan itu hanya diisi dengan saling memandang dari dua sorot mata dalam diam. Tanpa kata, seolah mencoba menyelami atau pun menyampaikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa mereka ungkap dengan kata-kata. Dalam dua pasang sorot mata itu tersirat ada kesulitan di sana, ada ketakutan di sana.

Keduanya baru memutuskan kontak mata ketika mendengar suara ribut yang datang dari luar kamar.

"Apa Baekhyun sudah bangun?" itu suara Tao dengan aksen koreanya.

"Coba saja kau lihat di kamarnya," suara Kris menimpali.

Chanyeol berdiri dari sisi ranjang dengan mangkuk kosong sisa bubur di tangannya, tanpa kata atau pun menoleh lagi, ia beranjak ke arah pintu. Baekhyun sendiri juga tidak mengatakan hal apapun dan hanya terdiam di atas tempat tidur.

"Mana Chanyeol hyung?" Kai berteriak. "Kenapa dia jadi ikutan bolos latihan? Yang sakit kan hanya Baekhyun hyung."

"Hey, jangan ribut." Lay menegur. "Sapatahu Baekhyun masih tidur dan Chanyeol menemaninya di dalam."

"Sehun! Aku ingin ke kamarmu melihat Baekhyun!" —Tao.

"Hm." Sehun mengangguk.

"Nado," —dan yang lainnya mengikuti.

Tepat sebelum mereka membuka pintu, Chanyeol sudah menarik pintu terbuka dari dalam. Ia lalu nyengir lebar seperti biasa —seperti tidak ada hal canggung yang baru saja terjadi padanya. "Ah, kalian sudah pulang. Baekhyunie baru saja selesai memakan buburnya," Ia mengangkat mangkuk dan menunjukkan isinya yang kosong. "Aku akan ke dapur untuk mencucinya," dan ia berlalu pergi.

"Baekhyun!" Tao melangkah masuk duluan. "Kau sudah baikan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum —persis seperti Chanyeol. Dan menggangguk singkat. Meski masih sedikit lemah dengan demam yang belum sembuh total, Baekhyun tetap berusaha bertingkah riang dengan senyumannya. Bersikap biasa seolah ia tidak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, seperti memikirkan Chanyeol dan ciuman mereka yang ternyata bukan sekedar mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari itu mereka akan mulai berangkat rekaman. Chanyeol yang masuk terlebih dulu ke dalam mobil langsung mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang di sudut kiri. Suho menyusul kemudian dan duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Yach, kau bertengkar dengan Baekhyun lagi?" Suho langsung berbicara sambil memperbaki posisinya.

"Huh?" Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

Suho berdecak. "Kalian itu sudah dewasa, berhenti memperebutkan sesuatu yang aneh. Kali ini apa? Rebutan makanan? Boneka? Mainannya Kris? Topi atau apa?"

"Hyung, kami tidak sedang berkelahi," sangkalnya. Ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu lagi namun terhenti saat matanya melihat Lay masuk ke dalam mobil mereka dan mengambil tempat duduk di sisi Suho yang satunya. "Lay hyung?" Chanyeol tampak bingung.

"Baekhyun memintaku tukar tempat," Lay menjelaskan sambil menunjuk mobil Exo-M yang berada di belakang mobil mereka.

"Tuh kan," Suho menyahut, memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan menuduh.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, hyung!" belanya.

Suho mengedikkan bahu, menghentikan perdebatan mereka karena mobil sudah mulai berjalan. Chanyeol mendesah, menatap jendela samping dengan pikiran berkecamuk. Keheningan di mobil Exo-K itu terlihat janggal tanpa ada keributaaan dari Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol yang sejak tadi memilih diam.

Chanyeol melirik kesamping, tempat yang biasa ditempati Baekhyun kini diganti Suho, dan Lay yang duduk di sebelah Suho. Lay terlihat menguap, lalu menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Suho —yang sejak tadi sibuk membaca dan menghapal lirik lagu baru mereka di ponsel yang ia genggam, sementara sebelah tangan Suho yang lain saling bertautan dengaan jemari Lay di atas pahanya, menggengam dan mengusap lembut tangan Lay.

Chanyeol mendesah kecil dan kembali beralih pada kaca jendela samping. Merasa agak jengah melihat geraakan lembut genggaman tangan Suho dengan Lay yang terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih di sampingnya.

Tunggu. Saling menggengam lembut seperti pasangan kekasih?

Mata Chanyeol melebar, dengan gerakan cepat ia kembali menoleh pada Suho. Tapi genggaman tangan mereka tak lagi terlihat. Tangan Lay tergeletak di atas pahanya sendiri di samping paha Suho, sementara Suho memegang ponselnya dengan dua tangan.

Apa yang tadi itu dia hanya salah lihat? Chanyeol bertanya-tanya di dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

Rekaman dimulai. D.O yang pertama memulai masuk ke dalam ruang rekaman seorang diri. Sementara member lain menunggu di luar, mengamati D.O menyanyi bagiannya dari balik kaca ruang rekaman. Ada dua sofa panjang di sana, yang tiap sofa cukup menampung lima orang. Member dari mobil Exo-K yang datang duluan segera mengambil tempat duduk sesuka mereka. Lalu menyusul member dari mobil Exo-M.

Baekhyun dan Tao yang terakhir datang, dengan Kris yang mengikuti dari belakang mereka. Tao yang melihat tempat kosong di ujung sofa dekat Sehun dan Kai, langsung berlari ke sana untuk mendapatkan tempat duduk yang tersisa.

"Aku duluan!" Tao berseru kekanakan di tempak duduknya sambil menertawai Baekhyun.

"Mwoya?" Baekhyun menatapnya kesal. Matanya lalu melirik ke sofa panjang yang satunya, ia beradu pandang dengan Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya dengan diam. Ada tempat kosong di samping Chanyeol. Seolah itu memang disimpankan untuknya. Tapi Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata mereka dan mendekati sofa yang ditempati maknae line —mengabaikan Chanyeol. Dan tempat kosong tersisa di samping Chanyeol itu, diduduki Kris yang baru saja tiba.

"Rapatkan kakimu Tao," Baekhyun memerintah dan langsung duduk di paha Tao tanpa izin. Zitao hanya menampar ringan punggung Baekhyun sebagai tindakan protes, tapi ujungnya ia pasrah juga dengan memeluk pinggang Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Belikan aku daging setelah ini~" Tao merengek.

"Eekh! Kenapa harus begitu?" Baekhyun memprotes.

"Itu bayaran karena duduk di pahaku."

"Yach. Kenapa kau masih saja perhitungan?!"

"Berhenti bertengkar, aku tidak kosentrasi menghafal," Sehun ikut memprotes.

"Baekhyun duluan." Tao menuduh.

"Yach, kau yang duluan memulai, Tao!"

"Hyung!" Sehun memprotes pada Baekhyun. "Hanya diamlah, oke?"

"Kenapa malah aku yang disalahkan?" Baekhyun tak terima. Apalagi saat Tao nyengir penuh kemenangan. "Yach—"

Teriakan Baekhyun terhenti saat tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh seseorang. Ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol tahu-tahu sudah menariknya berdiri dan menyeret Baekhyun ke sofa satunya. Chanyeol duduk di tempatnya semula, lalu menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk di pangkuannya. "Diam," satu kata dari Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun langsung bungkam di tempat.

"Bagus, Chanyeol." Suho memuji, merasa terbantu untuk tidak harus repot menegur Baekhyun agar diam. Toh, Baekhyun tak pernah mendengar teguran leader.

Baekhyun mencibir pada Tao yang melet kekanakan dari sofa satunya. "Awas kau," desisnya.

"Kubilang diam, Baek," suara berat Chanyeol di belakang telinganya bersamaan lengan Chanyeol yang melingkar di perutnya, membuat Baekhyun langsung menjadi batu penurut di pangkuan Chanyeol.

"Kita harus bicara berdua setelah rekaman ini selesai," tambah Chanyeol dengan nada berbisik di depan telinga Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun terasa makin tegang di atas pangkuan Chanyeol.

.

.

.

.

.

Itu sudah lewat tengah malam, saat ponsel Baekhyun berdering nyaring di kamarnya. Terus berdering. Mengusik Sehun yang juga tertidur di dalam kamar yang sama dengan Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" Sehun berseru dibalik selimutnya. "Ponselnya!" rengeknya kesal.

"Hm," Suho malah menyahut dari atas ranjangnya —mereka bertiga dalam satu kamar. "Yopseyo," sebutnya pada ponsel dengan mata tertutup. Tapi suara dering itu belum berhenti. "Eh? Yang bunyi bukan punyaku?" gumamnya bingung dengan gerakan linglung. "Baekhyun! Ponselmu bunyi!"

"Hyung!" Sehun kembali berteriak dari balik selimut. "Baekhyun-hyung! Angkat teleponmu!" Ia terpaksa melempar gulingnya ke atas ranjang Baekhyun di sampingnya.

Baekhyun terbangun, masih separuh loading saat Sehun dan Suho saling meneriakinya tentang ponsel yang harus diangkat. Dengan mata sipit yang makin menyipit, ia mencari keberadaan ponsel yang berdering di atas nakas. "Yopseyo?"

"Baekhyunie, aku menunggumu di luar."

"Huh?" Baekhyun membeo mendengar suara berat Chanyeol di ponselnya.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Mengapa sifat Lay-hyung akhir-akhir ini tertular padamu?" Ia mengeluh sendiri. "Tadi pagi kan sudah kubilang. Kita harus bicara berdua setelah rekaman selesai. Jadi keluar lah dari kamar supaya aku bisa bicara denganmu."

"Engg..." Baekhyun mendesah dibalik selimut sambil merenggangkan kaki dan tangannya, tak sadar kalau efeknya membuat Chanyeol merinding di ujung seluler mendengar ia mendesah. "Tapi aku ngantuk~" Baekhyun merengek dengan suara lelah. "Besok saja yah?"

"Tidak Baek, belum tentu besok kita bisa bicara berdua."

"Kenapa tidak dari tadi saja? Sebelum aku tidur."

"Aku memang sengaja nunggu yang lainnya tidur supaya kita bisa bicara berdua, bodoh."

"Yach! Aku tidak bodoh!" Baekhyun memprotes.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. "Oke-oke. Jadi Baekhyunnie yang pintar, ayo keluarlah dari kamar. Aku menunggumu."

Suara Chanyeol yang melembut untuk membujuknya malah membuat Baekhyun merinding dan sempat merona sendiri. "Arra," ia membalas pelan dengan nada menurut dan segera mematikan ponselnya. Di sisi lain, Chanyeol tersenyum sendiri mendengar nada suara Baekhyun yang lucu.

Baekhyun meengucek matanya, membersihkan sudut mata jika saja ada kotoran mata yang tertinggal di sana. Ia mengusap pipi, dagu dan sekitar bibir, berjaga-jaga jika mungkin ada bekas air liur menjijikan di sana. Baekhyun bangkit, menyibak selimut dan mulai turun dari ranjang. Jari-jari lentiknya bergerak sebentar menyisir rambutnya, merapikannya sedikit. Ia mulai berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau kemana?"

Langkah Baekhyun terhenti, ia menoleh dan melihat Suho berbaring menyamping di ranjang, menatap Baekhyun dengan mata ngantuknya.

"Ke... kamar mandi," Baekhyun menunjuk pintu luar dengan jempolnya.

"Oh," Suho lalu memutar badannya membelakangi Baekhyun dan merapatkan selimutnya.

Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkahnya untuk membuka pintu. Baekhyun sempat terkejut dengan sosok tinggi yang sudah berdiri —bersandar di dinding sebelah pintu kamar— dalam keremangan dorm mereka yang gelap tanpa lampu utama yang menyala.

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya. "Kau mengagetkanku," bisiknya dengan nada kesal.

Chanyeol tersenyum, ia melangkah mendekat. Baekhyun melangkah mundur. Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk. Kepala Baekhyun menekan pintu di belakang dengan keras, dengan raut wajah kaku menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum di depan wajahnya.

"Aku senang kau akhirnya keluar," balasnya berbisik. "Setidaknya kau tidak menghindariku lagi kali ini." Ia lalu meraih tangan Baekhyun, menyeretnya menuju ruang tengah di mana cahaya dalam ruang tengah tersebut tampak lebih terang dalam keremangan dorm yang lampunya padam. Itu karena cahaya lampu balkon masuk melalui pintu kaca geser dan menerangi sedikit bagian ruang tengah.

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun untuk duduk bersama di atas sofa panjang yang membelakangi cahaya lampu balkon, membuat mereka bisa melihat jelas wajah masing-masing dalam keremangan dorm mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun memulai dengan suara pelan, berbicara dalam mode berbisik.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau pikir aku bodoh, huh?" Chanyeol membalas dengan suara yang sama berbisik. "Aku cukup sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini kau sering menghindariku, bahkan mulai menjauhiku. Lebih tepatnya lagi sejak kau sembuh dari demammu seminggu yang lalu. Iya kan?"

Baekhyun beralih untuk menatap tv plasama yang menghadap sofa. "Ani. Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Lihat, kau bahkan tak lagi mau menatap mataku saat kita sedang bicara seperti ini." Chanyeol terus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri agar suaranya tidak meninggi dan membuat keributan yang bisa membangunkan member lain. "Dengar, kalau kau memang punya masalah denganku. Lebih baik kau bicarakan langsung denganku daripada terus mengabaikanku. Serius Baek, jika kau terus-terusan begini, aku juga yang kena masalah. Tadi saja Suho-hyung menuduhku macam-macam gara-gara kau tiba-tiba minta tukar tempat dengan Lay-hyung di mobil kita."

"Oh, kalau itu yang kau takutkan, jangan khawatir. Nanti aku yang jelaskan pada Suho-hyung kalau aku yang pindah ke mobil exo-m itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu." Baekhyun masih bicara tanpa sekalipun melirik Chanyeol di sampingnya.

"Bukan begitu juga maksudku, Baekhyunie. Aku sendiri juga tidak merasa nyaman kalau kau menjauhiku terus. Rasanya aneh kalau kita tidak sering bercanda lagi. Kau itu kan soulmate terbaikku, bung," Chanyeol meninju main-main bahu Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun tetap diam tak merespon. "Baekhyunie," nada suara Chanyeol berubah frustasi. "Katakan saja, apa salahku?"

Baekhyun mendesah, menunduk sambil meremas rambutnya. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu, yeol. Kau membuatku terlihat kejam di sini. Kau bahkan tak salah apapun."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku sendiri yang salah. Aku bahkan tak bisa mengontrol sikapku sendiri," nada suara Baekhyun terlihat begitu menyesal. "Aku juga ingin bisa nyaman denganmu, bersikap biasa seperti dulu. Tapi sekarang, rasanya aku langsung canggung sendiri tiap kali aku melihatmu."

"Canggung? Kenapa?"

Baekhyun bergumam dengan suara yang sangat kecil.

"Huh? Kau bilang apa, Baek?"

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Ciuman itu... benar-benar membuatku serba salah."

Sebelah alis Chanyeol terangkat. "Ciuman? Ahh," Chanyeol mengangguk paham. Ia terdiam sebentar menatap Baekhyun yang terus menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Jadi maksudmu, tiap kali kau melihatku, kau merasa canggung sendiri karena mengingat ciuman itu. Jadi intinya, kau terus-terusan mengingat ciuman itu tiap kali kau melihat wajahku? Begitu?"

Bahu Baekhyun menegang. "A-aniya!" Baekhyun menghentakkan kedua tangannya dari wajahnya. "Bukan begitu juga maksudku!"

"Sshht! Pelankan suaramu, kau ingin yang lainnya bangun," tegur Chanyeol sambil berbisik, diam-diam ia tersenyum jahil melihat wajah merengut Baekhyun. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyunie. Wajahmu berubah merah lho."

Baekhyun langsung menangkup pipinya sendiri. "Ani," ia menggeleng, lalu sibuk mengipasi wajahnya sendiri.

Chanyeol membekap mulutnya sendiri, mencoba menahan tawanya. "Sebenarnya Baek, wajahmu tadi tidak berubah merah. Tapi setelah kubilang merah, sekarang benar-benar berubah jadi merah. Telingamu juga sangat merah. Hmph," Chanyeol membengkap mulutnya untuk tak tertawa lepas. Bahunya bergetar dalam tawa kecil.

"Apa? Yach! Kau mengerjaiku." Baekhyun memukul lengan Chanyeol dengan kesal. "Astaga, Chanyeolie! Aku sedang serius nih, mengapa kau malah bercanda."

"Kalau gitu jangan anggap ini serius Baekkie~" Chanyeol meraih kedua pipi Baekhyun dan mencubitnya main-main. Mulut Baekhyun terbuka tanpa suara, memprotes sambil memegang tangan Chanyeol. Tapi si tinggi malah nyengir lebar tanpa melepas cubitan di kedua pipi Baekhyun. "Sejak awal kan kau mabuk. Jadi anggap saja kau sedang main-main denganku seperti biasa. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terlalu banyak. Aku saja membawanya dengan santai. Arraso?"

"Engg~" suara Baekhyun terdengar seperti anak anjing yang tersiksa karena tangan Chanyeol belum mau lepas dari pipinya. Tangannya segera menggapai pinggang Chanyeol, dan mencubitnya dengan keras. Chanyeol memekik, melepas tangannya.

Baekhyun segera menangkup kedua pipinya yang memerah. Ia mengelus pipinya yang terasa begitu nyeri. "Sialan kau. Sakit tahu!" Baekhyun membalas, mulai melayangkan tendangan pada Chanyeol.

Pemuda tinggi itu manampik dengan menahan kedua kaki Baekhyun yang terus bergerak brutal berusaha mengenai tubuhnya. "Yach-yach-yach."

"Aih, lepas yeol!"

"Dan membuat kau menendangku. Enak saja!"

"Kau yang memulai, Gyiaah!"

Mereka berdua sempat bertengkar heboh —bergulat layaknya anak laki-laki— seperti biasa di atas sofa panjang itu. Sampai suara pintu kamar yang terbuka dan langah kaki yang mendekat membuat kedua pemuda itu langsung diam.

Kris melangkah dengan mata kantuk. Tangannya bergerak menggaruk bokongnya di balik celananya. Ia berjalan menuju dapur, melewati ruang tengah dorm mereka yang tampak kosong.

Sementara itu, di sela antara kaki meja dan kaki sofa dalam ruang tengah itu. Chanyeol bersembunyi, menunduk di samping kaki meja sambil membengkap mulut Baekhyun yang berbaring di bawahnya. "Sshtt!" Chanyeol mengisyaratkan dengan menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan bibirnya sendiri. Baekhyun mengerjap satu kali sebagai jawaban. Tak melawan atau pun mencoba melepaskan telapak tangan Chanyeol yang menutup mulut Baekhyun.

Mereka cukup sadar, tak mau ketahuan keluar kamar di jam tengah malam begini dan mendapati pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang merepotkan dari member lain.

Suara pintu kulkas yang dibuka dari dapur oleh Kris bahkan terdengar sampai ruang tengah dalam keheningan dorm mereka tersebut. Kris sibuk sendiri membuka tutup botol minuman dan memuaskan dahaganya di dalam dapur.

Terbiasa dalam keremangan yang minim cahaya, membuat mata Chanyeol tak begitu sulit mengintip sosok Kris dari balik meja. Chanyeol lalu kembali menunduk, melihat Baekhyun berbaring di bawahnya yang juga balas menatapnya dengan diam. Chanyeol tersenyum geli dengan situasi mereka yang seolah sedang bermain petak umpet. Alis Baekhyun terangkat tak mengerti melihat senyuman Chanyeol di atasnya.

Chanyeol mengangkat tangannya yang membekap mulut Baekhyun.

"Wae—"

"Sshtt!" telunjuk Chanyeol segera menyentuh bibir Baekhyun. Ia menggeleng, mengedikkan dagunya ke arah dapur. Memberi isarat pada Baekhyun kalau Kris yang masih berada di dapur itu bisa saja mendengar suara mereka.

Untuk beberapa alasan, jantung Baekhyun mulai berdegup kencang. Entah itu karena alasan takut ketahuan Kris, atau karena posisi Chanyeol yang tampak menindihnya dengan jari yang menyentuh bibirnya. Apalagi tatapan langsung Chanyeol di matanya itu seolah menguncinya. Membawanya hanyut dalam diam.

Telunjuk panjang Chanyeol yang berada di atas bibir Baekhyun itu mulai bergerak. Mengusap pelan permukaan belahan bibir tipis itu. Kelopak mata Baekhyun berkedut, tanpa sengaja tatapannya tertuju pada leher Chanyeol, melihat gundukan jangkun Chanyeol yang bergerak pelan naik turun. Tanpa sadar, keduanya sama-sama menahan nafas dalan diam.

Suara langkah kaki Kris mulai mendekat, berjalan dari dapur menuju ruang tengah.

Kelopak mata Baekhyun berkedip, segera sadar dengan situasi. Matanya langsung bergerak liar, sebisa mungkin tak kembali menatap mata Chanyeol di atasnya yang ia yakini masih menatapnya dengan lekat.

Suara langkah kaki Kris mulai terdengar menjauh, leader exo-m itu hanya berjalan melewati ruang tengah tanpa tahu apapun yang terjadi di balik kaki meja di sana.

Jari telunjuk Chanyeol masih meraba-raba bibir Baekhyun dengan diam. Baekhyun tak tahu pasti apa Chanyeol sengaja ingin main-main menyentuh bibirnya atau apa. Yang jelas itu sama sekali tidak membantu menenangkan detak jantung Baekhyun yang semakin meningkat. Telunjuk Chanyeol menekan belahan bibir Baekhyun sampai masuk ke dalam mulut, menyentuh deretan gigi Baekhyun.

Tatapan Chanyeol tampak seperti orang yang sedang melamun melihat telunjuknya masuk kedalam belahan bibir Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, kepalanya bergerak mendekat ke bawah.

Suara pintu kamar yang ditutup oleh Kris, menyentakkan Baekhyun yang nyaris larut dengan gerakan Chanyeol di atasnya. Tanpa aba-aba ia menggigit jari Chanyeol yang berada di mulutnya.

"Akhh!" Chanyeol bangkit sambil menarik jarinya. Telunjuknya yang basah dengan air liur Baekhyun itu terasa berkedut nyeri setelah digigit. Refleks Chanyeol segera mengemut telunjuknya sendiri, mencoba meredakan rasa sakitnya.

Baekhyun bangkit berdiri. "Idiot," ia mendesis dengan suara kecil pada Chanyeol yang masih duduk di atas karpet. "Aku mau kembali tidur. Jangan ganggu aku lagi."

Chanyeol menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun.

"Wae?" Baekhyun menatapnya heran.

Chanyeol mengeluar jarinya dari mulutnya. Ia mendongak pada Baekhyun sambil tersenyum kecil. "Selamat tidur Baekhyunie."

Baekhyun tertegun sesaat. "Oh..." Ia mengerjap lucu. "Kau juga..." balasnya, yang entah kenapa terdengar dengan nada yang malu.

Baekhyun melangkah cepat menuju kamarnya. Ia menutup pintu dengan gerakan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara. Langkahnya terlihat buru-buru saat ia berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Baekhyun tidur tengkurap sambil menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Suara berat Chanyeol dengan nada tak biasa itu kembali tergiang di telinganya. 'Selamat tidur Baekhyunie...'

Kenapa kalimat biasa yang diucapkan tadi, kini terdengar begitu berbeda?

Di balik selimut itu, Baekhyun sibuk menangkup kedua pipinya yang terasa panas.

Di luar sana, Chanyeol masih duduk di samping kaki sofa sambil mengemut jari telunjuknya.

Baekhyun mendesah kecil, berbaring tengkurap dengan kepala menyamping. Sebelah tangannya bergerak menyentuh dada kirinya. Ia tersenyum sendiri.

Chanyeol mendesah, menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa. Pandangannya tertuju pada jari telunjuk yang ia angkat di depan wajah. Ia tersenyum sendiri.

"Mimpi indah Baek..." bisik Chanyeol seorang diri.

"Selamat malam Yeol..." dan Baekhyun bergumam kecil seorang diri sebelum memejamkan matanya di balik selimut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**A/N::**

Aya baru-baru ini baca beberapa fakta Baekyeol dan karakter mereka. Dari situ Aya coba ambil refrensi buat sifat mereka masing-masing di sini. Awalnya agak sulit untuk menentukan sikap Chanyeol, karena Exo-K sendiri mengaku kalau Chanyeol sendiri adalah member yang sulit ditebak. Dia memang paling suka menebar senyum lebar dimana-mana, tapi siapa yang tahu apa yang ada dalam pikirannya? Apalagi Chanyeol itu paling pintar akting atau berpura-pura. „

Sementara Baekhyun paling gampang ditebak. Kalau dia kesal dia langsung cemberut (lucu), kalau dia senang dia langsung tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit, kalau dia marah wajahnya tampak mengeras, dan kalau dia sedih dia akan terlihat murung tanpa banyak bicara sama sekali.

**Fakta pertama:** Chanyeol pencemburu berat. Meskipun Baekhyun—Chanyeol sangat dekat dan akrab, tapi mereka juga paling sering berkelahi di antara member. Yang sering dimasalahkan itu karena Chanyeol cepat marah kalau Baekhyun mengabaikannya. Makanya mereka sering rebutan mainan atau boneka yang menarik perhatian Baekhyun. Aku juga baru sadar, Chanyeol dekat dengan member lain setelah Baekhyun dekat dengan mereka duluan. Kayak moment Krisyeol yang muncul karena sebelumnya banyak moment KrisBaek bertebaran. Chanyeol yang berubah jadi fans Kai, setelah Baekhyun sering bilang kalau Kai yang paling seksi di antara member. Begitupun kedekatan mereka dengan Kyungsoo dan Sehun. Mereka jadi kayak rebutan member exo yang lain, meski pada akhirnya mereka berdua tetap terlihat bercanda dan tertawa bersama di bandara atau di belakang stage —dunia langsung jadi terasa milik berdua. „ Jadi ingat pepatah yang mengatakan, kalau mau melihat kedekatan dua orang lihatlah seberapa sering mereka berkelahi.

**Fakta kedua: **Baekhyun itu cuma nurut dengan perintah Chanyeol. Ketimbang Chanyeol, Baekhyun lebih sering disebut trouble maker-nya exo setelah Sehun. Gak peduli dengan teguran Kris karena pernah membuat Tao menangis, atau ceramah Suho untuk tenang dan tidak mengganggu member lain, atau Kyungsoo yang memukulnya agar tak banyak bicara, Baekhyun tetap aja berulah. Tapi kalau Chanyeol yang negur, dia langsung nurut. Di video dvd Box Exo yang saat mereka lomba memasak dan penjurian, di sana terlihat Baekhyun gak mau diam meski Chen sudah nyuruh Baekhyun diam. Tapi begitu Chanyeol yang negur dan suruh dia diam, Baekhyun langsung diam. Benar-benar deh ini anak.

Ah, kalau dilanjutkan nanti gak ada habisnya.

**Terima kasih banyak yang udah review~~ **maaf kali ini tak bisa balas satu-satu. Tapi Aya udah baca semuanya kok. Sekali lagi terima kasih! :D

**LAB27 || amus || BusanBoy18 || Nagisa Otakuriri || asterellaaByunChan || ViviDragon || Shifaxo || soshialisasi || sydmoo || yesbyunbaekhee12 || RappVocalCBBD || alysasparkyuelfshawol || exo kiddos || sweetyYeollie || Guest (Mar 28) || ChanBaekLuv || yeyechacha || A Y P || kaihun || deniesusie || dobicon || deidaramon || Baekhyun92 || nadya d andini || Raein Ren || kimsangraa || baekhugs0420 || kiki || Raensung || BabyMoonLay || Minny Kpopers Fujoshi || chanB || kioko2121 || Majey Jannah 97 || SyJessi22 || Ryeong || Vikyuu || realkkeh || bubblechanbaek || baekyeol love secret || KMsDhae || yeyechacha || dbrlShadowD || Chanyumi || suholicious || uchanbaek || bae yeonra || Shouda Shikaku || iraudinaa || JungJihee || Special bubble || baeksuchan || cindy || Ddobi88 || nur991fah || babyyming || piyopiyo || kyh || Yurako Koizumi || chika love baby baekhyun || baguettes || your flower || pintukamarchanbaek || hidungkupesyek || exindira || parkliliq || **

**(Curcol—on) **_Kyaaa! Aya jadi fangirling riang sendirian di kamar gara-gara nonton Baekhyun-Heechul jadi DJ spesial di Sukira tanggal 1 april kemarin. Keimutan Baekhyun dengan rambut hitamnya itu buat Aya gemas sendiri, jadi pengen mengecilkan sosok Baek seukuran gantungan kunci lalu dikantongi, dibawah pulang buat dipeluk-peluk kayak boneka di atas tempat tidur. Issh... padahal dia lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku, tapi kenapa imut sekali sih. Neumu-neumo kyopta~~_** (Curcol—off)**

Btw, Heechul—Baekhyun itu cocok tuh jadi eomma—anak, mereka kompak sekali. (Andwaeyo~)

Aish, mungkin gara-gara kehiatusanku berapa minggu, jadi gak sadar nih jari banyak ngetik di kotak A/N (author note). Mianheyo yoroebun...

Akhir penutup, **masih ada yang ingat fanfic ini? *pupil eyes* Sudah cukup fluff kah chapter kali ini?**

P.S.: untuk **Yurako Koizumi**, terimaksih masukannya, saya memang lemah dengan kalimat baku dan non baku, jadi itu murni kesalahan saya. Dan untuk penggunaan elipsis (...), saya udah nyaman dengan cara nulis saya yang seperti itu. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak untuk koreksinya, Saya malah paling senang kalau ditegur untuk kebaikan penulisan seperti ini! ^^

P.S.S :: Belum apa-apa saya udah **OVERDOSE **duluan dengan moment Baekyeol/Chanbaek di jepang baru-baru ini. **Someone, call the doctor!**

**~Sayaka Dini~**

**[14 April 2014]**


End file.
